The Red Hawk Regiment
This belongs to Lord Clathor.Only edit if you need to.(If you want to join,message me.The only rank you can ask for is member or trainee, then advance to Veteran And Honoured.If you want Sic, message me also. Origin of the Red Hawks The Red Hawk Regiment was formerly a group of elite warrior SkyWings during the Scorching, created for the elimination of Scavenger Nests and to provide support for any failing fronts in the Scorching.They were some of the most valuable assets to the dragons and mainly the SkyWing at the Scorching. When the Scorching was over,the Red Hawks (Formerly just called the "Regiment of Red" but the name was later changed to it's current) soon found themselves out of a job.It was during the reign of Queen Scarlet that they were removed from further active duty due to their skills not really helpful in the Great War.The leader during the time,Roc,gathered the Regiment of Red and formed a mercenary organization now known at the Red Hawk Regiment. They now serve as mercenaries,accepting any sort of job for the right price.They gained their former glory in the Great War,fighting on various sides.When the war took a turning point,they disclosed themselves from further jobs. The Red Hawk Regiment is now back in action,having developed a larger pool of skills than just pure fighting.They preform spying,intel gathering,anything in particular. Location They have various fronts and bases across the land.They have a island in the Bay of Thousand Scales,a underground cave at the border where the Sky,Ice,and Sand kingdoms meet.They use a former Scavenger Nest in the MudWing kingdom.Those bases are mainly just for meeting clients and restocking on supplies.The Red Hawks main base of operations is a small fortress that leads to a series of underground tunnels in the mountains of the Sky Kingdom.It's near the Palace,but heavily defended against dragons who seek to do them harm... Members Most of the Red Hawk members were SkyWings but now any tribe is accepted and they undergo various trainings and extensive surveying to show they are capable of joining the Regiment. Most original members wield some sort of weapons,but claw to claw combat is accepted. The only requirement to become a full member is to be trusted and identify themselves by having something red.(Be it armour,a cloak,a weapon or simply a tattoo of a literal red hawk.] When you add a member,put them under the correct rank,their name and their tribe.Anything with open basically means there can be only one or a few dragons in that position Current "Mother" Hawk:Roc Second in Command:Open Honoured Member(A Red Hawk who has achieved fame in the Red Hawks and is highly respected and valued.): Veteran(Same as honoured basically,a respected member who as served and knows there way around the Red Hawks.They are tasked with advanced missions.) Mercenary(A member who has achieved full membership in the Red Hawks,they preform normal duties. Trainee(A dragon who has recently joined the Red Hawks,they must prove themselves with a act of valor or remain in training for a year to advance. Possible Red Hawks(Any dragon who has the possibility to join the Red Hawks There are also different teams that dragons make within the Red Hawks.The team has to be approved by the Mother Hawk.They consist normally of 3-6 dragons,but larger teams have been made.A trainee is usually in a team for training (Put teams below) Category:Groups